Double Agent
by LavenderSkiez
Summary: Sometimes when everything you know turns out to be a lie, it can be a good thing.
1. Facing the Truth

**AN: **So, this is the first story I got inspired to write. It's also my first story to have multiple chapters (As long as I don't get a horrible writers block in the middle because I don't know exactly where I'm going with this after a certain point). Also, I changed the format since there is a lot of dialogue and for me it seems slightly overwhelming, unless its broken up a bit more. If it's harder to read this way just let me know.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Totally Spies and that is not going to change. No matter how many of these I write.

* * *

><p><strong>Double Agent<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>Facing the Truth

* * *

><p>Jerry sat at his desk, trying to think of the best way to tell the girls the truth. The truth that he had kept a huge secret from them, for good reason, but a secret nonetheless. A secret that meant part of their lives has been a lie. He sighed thinking of a way to avoid telling them, but knowing there was none, he had to tell them. Now the fate of the world depended on it.<p>

"Jerry, relax. They might be a little upset or confused, but they'll get over it. They aren't going to deny working with me. Not when it's about saving the world, just because I had to go undercover for a couple of years."

* * *

><p>Sam sighed as she sat in History class. Normally, she loved school, but she was extremely bored at the moment. Her excessive studying for finals had caused her to already know everything currently being taught. It didn't help that history happened to be the last class of the day, so it seemed to drag on forever as she waited for it to end. She decided there was no harm in zoning out for once. The only thing that could really happen is that she would get woohped. Sam frowned at the thought. <em>I really hope we don't have any missions today, even though that's highly unlikely. I just want to go home and relax. I've been studying so much that I haven't done anything else. I know Clover and Alex wouldn't have a problem with an impromptu shopping trip. <em>She smiled at the thought. As soon as the bell rang, Sam ran out to meet Clover and Alex.

"Over here, Sam!" called Alex. Sam began to walk over when the ground underneath them opened up and they fell, screaming, into a W.O.O.H.P. tunnel.

"Jerry has the worst timing ever," yelled Clover, her voice echoing in the small space. All three girls fell into a heap on the less than comfortable couch.

"Hello girls," Jerry said, unaffected by their annoyed expressions.

"Jerry, is this really important? Finals are coming up and I haven't studied," Alex complained.

"I'm afraid you must study on your own time, Alex. I have some news for you girls," Jerry stated, looking nervous.

"Well, what is it Jer?" Sam asked, prodding him to continue when he paused.

"There will be a new temporary addition to your team. He will be joining you…" Clover upon hearing Jerry begin immediately interrupted him,

"He? It's a boy? Is he cute?"

"Clover!"

"What? I want to know," she replied.

"Go on Jerry," Sam said with a sigh in response to her friend's behavior.

"Yes, well, as I was saying he will be joining you for one very important mission that has been in progress for quite some time and has evolved greatly from it's original purpose, which is why it had been going on for so long. Now it is ready to be completed and you girls will help," Jerry finished.

"What's the mission Jerry?" Sam questioned.

"And who's the mystery man?" Clover asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Now girls, I will introduce you to him before I go into details of the mission, but you must promise me that you will not jump to conclusions or overreact until I fully explain the situation," Jerry said, suddenly looking wary.

"Okay," the girls agreed, confused by Jerry's behavior. As soon as the word left their mouths, the door to Jerry's office opened. Revealing none other than Tim Scam.

"Scam!" All three girls exclaimed.

"Now girls, I was promised a chance to explain."

"But, Jerry, its Scam! What is there to explain in that?" Clover screeched.

"Clover, he's right. There has to be something going on," Alex said, attempting to calm her friend.

Clover looked irritated, but stayed quiet. Through all this, Sam had been watching Scam. He looked at ease being here, as if he belonged here. Her eyes widened as she spotted a WOOHP badge on his jacket. _There must be an extremely interesting explanation for this. _She thought, looking back at Jerry who had begun to explain.

"I know this may be hard for you to believe, but all this time, Tim Scam, has been working undercover as a double agent to help get rid of some of the worlds most dangerous criminals, by pretending to be one himself."

All three girls seemed beyond capable of any form of response at this point until Sam managed to regain some form of composure and asked, "So, all those things, he's supposedly done, are fake?"

"Of course, many of them, were staged, because of course, everyone had to believe that Scam was really a criminal, even WOOHP agents had no idea of this mission, aside from myself and Tim," Jerry replied.

Clover, who at this point had regained her ability to speak, was slightly irritated, "So all those times he escaped and we had to run after him, were never real! He was never actually locked up was he?" she huffed.

"Well, no. There was always a fault in his cell, I made sure of that, although, with his intelligence, Tim rarely ever needed it. I think he only used them when he was bored," Jerry confirmed looking over at Scam, who was smiling in regard to Jerry's last statement. Sam had to admit, it was odd seeing him genuinely smiling and not smirking for once.

"Anyway," Jerry continued his previous explanation, "Tim was about to come back to WOOHP, when my brother Terrance formed L.A.M.O.S., enlisting Tim's help. We never really thought L.A.M.O.S. was a threat, but we decided we'd rather be safe than sorry. My brother, believe it or not, occasionally comes up with good ideas on his own."

"Where do we fit in to all this?" questioned Alex.

"Now we have all the necessary information, to completely overthrow L.A.M.O.S. and guarantee that there will be no trouble from them in the future," Jerry finished.

"That is where you girls come in," Tim had spoken for the first time, since he entered the room. All three girls turned their attention to him, Clover somewhat reluctantly.

"With your help, we can lock up all the members of L.A.M.O.S. permanently," he continued.

"However, it is up to you girls if you agree to help, I will not force you, since I know this has been a lot to take in," Jerry stated worriedly, unsure if the girls would willingly agree.

While Clover looked completely apposed to the idea and even Alex looked hesitant, Sam answered for all three of them, "Of course we'll help Jerry. L.A.M.O.S. has been a pain for all of us and if Sc-I mean Tim, is on our side, then there isn't any problem with it," Sam replied, looking towards Tim in the end, who smiled at her, causing her to look back at Jerry to avoid blushing.

"Splendid! I will see you girls bright and early tomorrow morning, for a short briefing, and then you will be on your way to begin the mission," he said, before pressing a button at his desk sending Sam, Alex, and Clover flying through the floor.

* * *

><p>Back at their villa, the girls will still in slight shock with all the new information. "Scam, a double agent? I can't even wrap my head around it, it's just too weird," Alex said.<p>

"I know what you mean Alex, it's odd to think that he's actually on our side. He played the part of a bad guy way too well," Clover responded.

"Jerry certainly went through a lot to make everyone believe that Scam turned bad. Although, this will be a nice change, Scam was always the hardest to catch, we spend majority of out time as spies, chasing him, or L.A.M.O.S., which he definitely played a huge, part in, or so we thought." Sam stated.

"That's true! I never thought of it that way!" Alex exclaimed, "No more running after Scam for days on end!"

"I don't know, I still feel like he was too good at being a bad guy. It almost goes against instinct to trust him now. I'm going to need a lot more time to get used to this, working with him or not," Clover pointed out, still skeptical.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but Jerry said bright and early tomorrow morning, and I happen to be exhausted. I think if we all get some sleep it'll do us some good," Sam said. Alex and Clover nodded their heads in agreement.

"Goodnight, Alex. Night, Clover,"

"Goodnight, Sammie," they replied.

Laying in bed, Sam knew she wouldn't be getting nearly as much sleep as she liked. Even though she acted coolly toward this whole new discovery, she was immensely worried, not for her safety or Scam's trustworthiness, but for her feelings towards him. She knew that he knew of them, yet when he was a villain, it didn't matter because she forbid herself to do anything about them and she knew he didn't feel the same way. Now, however, having to work closely with him, for what would probably be a long mission would be bad. She knew for sure that her feelings would resurface; yet she doubted he would feel the same way. Why would he? She wasn't really anything special; in fact, she was kind of a nerd. It would be completely embarrassing to work with him, she would be like a pesky little school girl with a stupid crush. She didn't think she would be able to push away her feelings because there would be no need to; he was a good guy now. He also happened to be everything she had ever wanted. She sighed turning over in her bed, kept wide-awake by the turmoil going on in her head and heart.

* * *

><p>So this will be my first chapter story and I'm really excited, but nervous as well, because, like I said, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with it, so if you have any ideas, please let me know. Also, I'm really excited to post this and also tired because it's late so I didn't read it over, so I apologize for any mistakes. I might go and edit it later. Anyway, please review. I really want to know what you think.<p> 


	2. Getting to Know You

**AN: **I'm happy I got this out so fast! Hopefully I can keep making reasonably fast updates. This chapter was really fun, because I could use the hotel setting to my advantage before they actually start the mission, which will probably be more serious than this is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Totally Spies.

* * *

><p><strong>Double Agent<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Getting to Know You

* * *

><p>Sam woke up fairly early the next day, hoping to get ready before Jerry woohped them. She hadn't gotten as much sleep as she would have liked, but had gotten enough that she didn't have dark bags under her eyes. Before doing anything, Sam decided breakfast would be a good idea and her grumbling stomach seemed to agree with her. She hadn't eaten anything the night before and, as a result, was famished.<p>

Walking down to the kitchen she found herself, once again, pondering the whole situation with Scam. _I should probably start calling him Tim now… _She thought while pouring milk and cereal into a bowl. Sitting down, she resolved that she simply wouldn't mention her feelings and would just work with Tim in the most professional way possible. _How hard could that be?_ _I mean it's not like he will bring it up. Maybe he doesn't even remember it anymore…_

Hearing Alex and Clover getting up, with probably the same intention she had of getting ready before Jerry woohped them, Sam put her empty bowl in the sink and returned upstairs. However, she only got as far as brushing her teeth and combing her hair before the mirror in her bathroom opened up and sucked her in.

"I didn't even finish getting ready!" Clover yelled, halfway dressed in shorts and a plain white cami. Alex, like Sam, hadn't even changed out of her pajamas. The three of them landed, once again, on the less than comfortable couch in Jerry's office.

"My aching back is begging you to get a new couch, Jer," Alex complained. Jerry only smiled and replied, "I'll think about it." Alex frowned.

Sam turned her attention to Tim, standing on the side of Jerry's desk, smiling with amusement. He then looked straight at her and she realized how exposed she was in her thin, short nightgown and looked away with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Um, Jer, can we get our spy suits, please?" she asked trying not to let her embarrassment show in her voice.

"Of course, Samantha," he replied, handing them their compowders that had just recently been updated with the latest software.

"Thanks," Sam replied, much more at ease in her spy suit.

"Now, since you girls currently have a week long break from school, I have booked a hotel…" Jerry began, only to be interrupted by Clover, "It better be a five-star hotel." "It is, Clover, don't worry," Jerry sighed, "Anyway, I have you booked at a hotel for eight days. I wanted you to get settled the first day and still have a week for the mission. The hotel is near the L.A.M.O.S. headquarters and I want the four of you to capture all L.A.M.O.S. members and destroy their headquarters in that time."

"Okay. That sounds pretty easy," stated Alex.

"It may seem easy, however, don't underestimate my brother. He has his moments and if you let your guard down, there is no telling what he could do," Jerry cautioned.

"Will do Jer. I'm guessing we start immediately," Sam responded.

"Yes, here are your jetpacks, any gadgets you may need are in there. There aren't any new ones, so I'm sure I don't need to explain all their functions again. I would really like you to get started as soon as possible," Jerry finished.

"Yeah, we got it from here," replied Clover.

"Good. See you all in a week. Good luck," Jerry said, as he pushed a button, and the four spies shot up into the air.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the hotel, the three girls could only stare at the building in front of them before Sam broke the silence, "Well, WOOHP is certainly doing well."<p>

"If it looks this good from the outside, imagine what the inside looks like!" Clover squealed.

"Let's go find out!" Alex said excitedly.

They used their compowders to change out of their spy suits and into normal attire before heading up to the door. As they walked in Sam could hear Tim chuckling behind them. Upon entering, the first thing Sam noticed was the tall, elegant, white fountain that seemed to be the centerpiece of the main lobby. The walls were painted a calming turquoise blue that reminded Sam of tropical islands. While the girls took in the surroundings of the exquisite hotel, Tim walked up to the large, and also white, front desk.

"This place, is just so beautiful," Sam whispered, as if speaking louder would break the splendor of the place.

"I know! Look at those stairs! They are like something out of a fairytale!" Clover said.

Sam only nodded looking up at the grand, two-way staircase. It seemed to be made of marble and had silver details lining the railings and steps. She could almost picture a princess in a giant, frilly, ball gown walking down the stairs. Her vision was broken as Alex pulled her attention back to Tim, who was walking towards them.

"You talk to him," she whispered.

Sam wanted to reply, but never got the chance as Tim stopped in front of them.

"There is one master suite for the three of you and one for me. Here is your key," hr handed Sam three white and gold cards, one for each girl.

"Thanks," she replied as he walked towards the staircase.

"Why did you want me to talk to him?" she questioned Alex as soon as he was out of hearing range.

"Because it feels weird to talk to him."

"Come on girls! I want to see our room!" Clover exclaimed.

She grabbed both Alex and Sam's hands and began pulling them towards the staircase.

"Relax Clover. We're coming," Sam said rubbing at her arm that Clover had nearly yanked out of its socket.

Once they reached the outside of the room, Sam handed Clover and Alex each a card and swiped her own before she pushed the door open. All three girls simple gasped in shock. The suite was as big as one of those expensive million dollar flats. The wall in the main room was made completely of glass and had a view of the beach, with the clearest blue water Sam had ever seen. The room's furniture was white and had bright accents in every color, yet it worked together nicely without looking mismatched.

"Oh my gosh! Just look at this place its unbelievable!" Alex squealed.

There were three separate bedrooms; thankfully all of them were the same size, so there was no reason for them to fight over who got the biggest room. Sam walked into the closest room. It was as big as a master bedroom and had a large king sized bed with a white canopy hanging over it. The silk sheets were tinted blue, effectively keeping the relaxed beach feel. There was a plushy chair in the corner and modern furniture consisting of a dresser, nightstand and even a small vanity table. Sam laid back on the bed and suddenly her exhaustion from lack of sleep began to come back. The bed was extremely comfortable; it felt like sleeping on clouds. Just as she began to close her eyes and drift off, she heard an excited shriek, that had to be Clover's, coming from another room.

"Sam! Come here!"

She groaned and reluctantly lifted herself off the heaven made bed.

"What Clover?"

She entered another room to find Clover and Alex standing in a huge bathroom. There was a Jacuzzi almost the size of a small pool that was most likely the cause of Clover's excitement.

"It's just a Jacuzzi Clover, we have one at the penthouse too. What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal! First of all, look at the size of this! It's huge! Secondly, it a state of the art Jacuzzi! The hotel even gave us a whole bunch of bubble soap and bath minerals. It's amazing. This bathroom in general is pretty sweet though."

Sam rolled her eyes at Clover and then took the time to look around the rest of the bathroom. Of course, everything in it was ordinary, like a shower, sink, and toilet. However, the design of the room was beautiful. It was a bright orange color and everything in it was a shining white. It was an extremely spacious bathroom.

"Yes, it's wonderful. Now I'm going to catch up on all the sleep I've lost. You two have fun exploring the rest of the suite."

"Wait, Sam, before you go, Clover and I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sam would have told it could wait until after her nap if she hadn't heard the anxiousness in Alex's voice.

"What is it?"

"Well, I know that we all find it a little awkward with the whole Scam thing. We really aren't used to it yet, but we know that you are good at these things and can act more professional towards him…" she trailed of and Clover finished for her.

"So, we thought it would be best, if maybe at least until we are all sure that we can even see him as being on our side, that maybe you should be the one to talk to him directly."

"Yeah, we still find it hard to trust him, despite what Jerry has said," Alex added hurriedly.

"Uh, yeah, sure, that's fine," Sam was too tired to contradict them and even completely realize what she was agreeing to.

"Okay, thanks, Sam," Alex said cheerily.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and headed toward her room. The sound of someone knocking on the door made Sam stop in her tracks. _Who could be at the door? We didn't order room service. _She walked up to the door and pulled it open, only to see none other than Tim Scam, standing there.

"Oh, hi," she said, slightly shocked to see him there, especially since they had just been talking about him.

"Hello, Sam. I actually wanted to talk to you," he said.

"Yeah, sure."

As Sam stepped outside the room, it finally clicked to her what she had agreed to with Alex and Clover just a minute before. _Oh no. This is so not good. _

"I'll just get straight to the point," he said and Sam nodded before he continued, "I know this is going to be a weird for a while, since all three of you are so used to me being a villain, but I want to try to make this mission as easy and seamless as possible."

"Of course, I want the same thing," Sam said.

"Good. I noticed that Alex and Clover are still pretty hesitant in talking to me, actually Clover seems to hate me," Sam laughed before he continued, "So, I was thinking that maybe it would be easier if the two of us talked directly, until they feel like they can trust me more."

Sam wondered for a minute if he had somehow been eavesdropping on them, however quickly dropped that notion because it was ridiculous.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable," she agreed.

Tim smiled, still a sight she couldn't get used to, before he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks, Sam."

As he walked to his own room, Sam could feel her shoulder tingling where his hand had been. _I'm hopeless. _She sighed silently before walking back into the suite, into her bedroom and falling back on the bed. She welcomed the instant sleep instead of the thoughts that had been keeping her awake recently.

* * *

><p>"Sam! Get up! We have to go eat dinner! We are going to a restaurant across from the hotel; they have a specific cress code, so come on. We have some dresses to choose from!" Clover yelled.<p>

Sam got up and groggily rubbed her eyes. She opened the door and sluggishly walked into the main room of the suite where Clover had an array of dresses piled on the couch.

"I'm up. What's the plan?"

"Well, Scam booked us reservations at the restaurant. I looked it up and I don't know how he did it, it's extremely selective," Alex said.

"I thought you two weren't talking to him?"

"He left a note on the door," Clover replied, absentmindedly as she raked through dresses.

Sam didn't bother asking where the dresses came from. Her grogginess was beginning to fade and she was excited by all the choices of dresses in front of her. She looked through a couple, but they were too flashy, more something Clover would wear. Then, her eyes landed on the perfect dress, it was a beautiful shade of green that would match and bring out her eyes. It was a floor length, halter dress, with a low cut, but not low enough that it revealed too much. There were silver embroideries that accented the waistline and added a little sparkle to the dress without overdoing it. Sam then picked out long, silver earrings with small diamonds on them and silver stilettos.

"I'm going to go get dressed," she called out, walking back to her room, while Clover and Alex continued to frantically go through dresses.

She put on the dress, which hugged her curves nicely and showed just the right amount of cleavage. She took some hair from her temples at each side and clipped them back while curling some pieces around her face to frame it and she let the rest hang down her back in waves. She wasn't one to wear heavy makeup, so she added some sparkly silver eye shadow, mascara, and a small amount of eyeliner and blush. She slipped into her heels before walking out of her room and meeting up in the main room with Alex and Clover who had just finished getting ready. Clover had on a strapless, floor length, blue dress, with bright, silver sequins framing the bust line of the dress and about 3 inches of the bottom of the dress. Alex had a simpler black dress that was also floor length and showed off her athletic figure. It had spaghetti straps and sparkled slightly as she moved.

"Okay, we all look amazing! Let's get down to the front lobby, so we can leave!" Clover exclaimed.

The three girls exited their room and walked down into the lobby to see Scam standing near the fountain in the front. He was wearing a thin white dress shirt that hinted at his muscled arms, a tie, and black dress pants. _He looks really good. _Sam thought looking at him as she walked down the stairs.

"You girls all look amazing," he complimented, his gaze seemed to linger on Sam a moment before he said, "We should get going. We don't want to be late."

_Did I just imagine that? _She let the thought pass as they walked out and crossed the street to the restaurant. The minute they walked inside Sam could see what all the hype was about; the place had a romantic feeling with all the dark wood flooring and slightly dim chandeliers, the decorations added to the charm. As the waitress led them to a table they walked through the main entrance and the restaurant opened up. There were long tables covered in silk and lace tablecloths and a huge ballroom with intricately painted walls. _This place is amazing. _

They sat down at the table and glanced through their menus before ordering drinks and appetizers. To avoid an awkward silence, Sam started asking about some of the things on the menu to keep all four of them talking. It worked quite well since as soon as they had all decided what to order, the waitress came back with appetizers and took their orders for the main meal. They ate and made some comments about the food. The problem arrived when they had finished the appetizers and were waiting for dinner. Neither Alex nor Clover seemed willing to talk to Scam, so Sam decided that she should just get out of the way what she wanted to talk about anyway.

"So, do we have a plan for this mission," she whispered quietly enough that everyone at the table could hear her, but there were no chance of anyone from neighboring tables hearing them.

"I was thinking we could just meet up after breakfast tomorrow and plan through exactly what we're doing. I have blueprints of the headquarters so we can map out some the easiest ways to get in and I can show you the few secret passages I found. We need to know the floor plan pretty well," Tim offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Alex said tentatively.

"Yeah," Clover said.

Sam wanted to bang her head against the table. _Can't they at least try? This really isn't that big of a deal. At least forced conversation would be better than awkward silence. _

"Where should we meet tomorrow?" Sam questioned, looking back at Tim.

"We need a place where we won't be disturbed or overheard by anyone. The only really safe places would be one of out rooms. I have a spare key for mine," he said, pulling out another white and gold card and handing it to Sam.

She accepted the card and was wondering how on earth she could prolong the conversation when dinner arrived and they thankfully went back to making comments on the quality of the food. After some time, Alex and Clover seemed to ease into talking to Scam and Sam couldn't have been more grateful because it meant that the rest of the week wouldn't continue in awkward silences and small talk. Once they'd finished dinner they got up and headed to the ballroom that head a small buffet table of deserts in the back. Sam and Tim went to go get drinks and some pastries while Clover dragged Alex to go talk to a group of cute guys. Now that Clover had Blaine, she was determined to set Alex up with someone. Sam took a glass of deep red wine and walked to where the chairs and tables were.

"I think this dinner accomplished exactly what I hoped it would." Scam's deep voice sounded from behind her.

"And what was that?" she asked,

"Your friends seem a little more open to talking to me now. I think we should be okay for the rest of the week."

"I hope so. I don't completely understand why they had such a hard time adjusting in the first place."

"I think it made sense. I like to think I played a pretty convincing villain," he smirked, but it didn't bother Sam like it used to, since Tim was no longer a threat. So, instead, she laughed.

"Oh, believe me. You did," she replied.

"Which is why I wanted to ask you why you were pretty much entirely okay with all of this," he asked, searching Sam with a questioning gaze.

Sam paused before answering, not wanting to tell him the real reason, but needing to come with a convincing lie.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first," she admitted truthfully, "but I guess I tend to be a little more open minded and welcome to change than Alex and especially Clover are."

Instead of saying anything more, he simply looked at her, as if he was searching her for something. Needing something to do, she took a sip of her wine and put the glass back down just as Tim asked her, "Would you like to dance?"

For a minute Sam didn't respond a little shocked, but figured she had nothing to lose. "Sure."

He took her hand and led her to an open spot on the fairly crowded floor. He put his hand around her waist and effortlessly began to lead her in the dance. Sam was a little surprised at his amazing dancing skills, but then realized that she wouldn't have expected anything less of him. Somehow him being able to dance so well just made sense. At first she thought, it might be uncomfortable dancing with him, but there was no need to pointlessly talk. She felt almost comfortable in his arms and looked up into his sea foam green eyes and found she couldn't look away. Their gazes stayed locked for the whole song and before they knew it, they had danced to three different songs. She looked away when she heard someone approaching them and let go of him when she saw Alex and Clover walking up to them.

"Any luck with the guys?" she asked Alex.

"None of them were really my type," she answered simply.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back. We do have a long week ahead of us," Tim said.

On the way back Clover and Alex didn't ask her about dancing with Tim, since he was still with them, but as they got closer to their room, she wasn't sure how to avoid their questioning. As soon as they got inside their room, Sam stated that she was really tired and was going straight to bed.

"Sam!" she heard them both protest.

She ignored them. She really didn't want to deal with their questioning at the moment. There was nothing going on between her and Tim, obviously, but she knew even if there was, they wouldn't approve. Just because they could now talk to him, albeit still reluctantly, didn't mean they would be okay with her getting close to him, not this soon anyway. As she was getting ready for bed, her thoughts wandered back to how it felt to dance with Tim. She had never felt that way dancing with any other man. There had been a connection there, of that she was sure. She sighed as she laid on the bed. _Tim was right. It is going to be a long week. _As Sam fell asleep she dreamed about dancing with Tim.

* * *

><p>Overall, I'm pretty proud of this. I think it's a reasonable length (longer than I thought it would be). I'm not sure about some of the characterization of Scam though. I guess I'll figure it out as I go. Excuse any mistakes though. It's three in the morning and I really don't want to read over the whole thing. The next chapter might take a little longer to come out, because I'm not sure how on earth I'm going to write the whole mission portion and I wanted to have a separate chapter for each day, but I don't know how I'm going to make that work. Oh well, we'll see I guess. Review!<p> 


	3. Slowly Falling

**AN: **This chapter was definitely harder to write than the first two and I'm pretty sure the next couple will be sort of difficult also, so I can't promise updates will be fast. I know this one took forever. Sorry, but hopefully it's good enough to make up for the huge gap in updates even though it is kind of short.

**Disclaimer: **If I didn't own Totally Spies the first chapter, how would I own it now?

* * *

><p><strong>Double Agent<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Slowly Falling

* * *

><p>She stared into his sea-foam eyes and couldn't help but feel betrayed. She had trusted him without question, unlike Alex and Clover. Her feelings for him had completely blinded her judgment and now, here she stood, surrounded. Even in the circumstances she looked to him for help, the help she had been misled into believing would come from him. The smirk on his features caused her to flinch.<p>

"What wrong, Sammie? Did you actually start to trust me?"

Sam's eyes snapped open. _It was just a dream. _She looked around and realized she had fallen back asleep on the couch. She sighed; maybe she was still a little hesitant towards Tim. The haunting smirk and taunting words from her dream felt too real. Sam picked up the magazine she had dropped on the floor and began flipping through it again as she waited for Alex and Clover to get ready. She looked up as Alex walked into the room, still in her pajamas.

"Hey Sam," she said yawning. "I just woke up and I'm pretty sure Clover is still sleeping, I think she has a hangover from last night. You should just go grab breakfast if you're hungry. We'll order room service."

"Are you sure? I could wait," she said, although she was pretty hungry.

"Yeah it's fine, we'll catch up with you before we go to meet up with Scam, I mean Tim."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, then," Sam replied heading for the door.

As Sam walked down the stairs her dream kept creeping back into her mind. She became frustrated with it. She knew Tim was on their side now, technically he always was. She couldn't put the mission in jeopardy. Alex and Clover already didn't fully trust him and they all had to work together to make this mission successful. She took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the enticing food in the room and pushed the dream to the back of her mind. She got into the buffet line and took a little bit of everything, hoping the food tasted as good as it looked. She didn't have the best experiences with hotel food, but she'd never been to a five star hotel before. Her eyes scanned the room for a free seat and she saw Tim seated by a window.

"Hi, can I sit with you?" she asked.

He looked up, seeming almost surprised to see her there, but smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks," Sam said, grateful that there wasn't any awkwardness.

"Where are Clover and Sam?" he asked.

"Well, Alex is getting ready and Clover is, um, still recovering from last night," Sam replied, trying not to laugh.

"She drank more than she could handle didn't she?"

"Pretty much," Sam said, laughing openly now.

"I guess it's easy to do that when you're in that kind of atmosphere."

Sam snorted, "I don't think Clover even needs the right atmosphere or even a reason, just the drink," she replied.

Tim laughed and Sam found the sound a highly enjoyable one, even more so because she'd never heard it before. After talking for a few more minutes, Tim started to get up. "I should go lay out the floor plans so we can start planning the rest of this mission. Bring Sam and Clover when you're ready."

"Okay, see you in a couple of minutes."

He smiled, "Bye, Sam."

* * *

><p>Sam walked up the stairs to the suite in a daze. Tim was so sweet. She then realized what she was doing. <em>I have to stay professional! My feelings cannot get in the way. He's just trying to be nice and I can't read too far into it. <em>She entered the suite to see Alex and Clover finishing up their breakfast.

"We should go see Tim in a few minutes. He's setting up the floor plans. We have to start planning the mission today," Sam announced.

"How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"I ate breakfast with him," Sam replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You ate breakfast with him? Willingly?" Clover said, astounded.

"He's not a bad guy, Clover. He's on our side remember?"

"Yeah, and you apparently still have a huge crush on him," Clover responded.

"I do not have a crush on him, Clover. I'm just trying to be nice since I'm the one who has to do all the talking." Sam replied, trying to remain calm, knowing that it was more Clover's hangover talking than Clover.

Sensing the atmosphere was becoming slightly tense, Alex cut in. "We should probably go now. You have the room key, right Sam?"

Sam only nodded before walking out the door leaving Alex and Clover to follow. Once she reached the room, Sam swiped the card and slowly pushed open the door.

"Tim?" she called. He looked up from where he was sitting, examining the floor plans.

"Hello, Sam, Alex, Clover," he said.

The three girls walked over to where he was sitting and sat on the opposite couch.

"So, where do we start?" Sam asked.

"Well, first there are some secret entrances that only the members of L.A.M.O.S. know about, or so they think. They will be left unguarded, so it would be easiest to go in through one of them," Tim stated.

"That makes sense," Alex said, "How exactly are we going to destroy the headquarters though?"

"Terrance has a main control center that I could rewire so that the headquarters would self destruct. I would need some time and help to do that," Tim replied.

"I could help you," Sam offered.

"And Clover and I could cause a distraction to keep the other guards busy," Alex said, looking to Clover who simply nodded in response.

"Okay, so all we have to do is make sure we capture Terrance and his gang before we blow up their headquarters," Tim said.

"Sounds easy enough," Sam replied.

They talked for a few more minutes, working out little details in their plan before they all decided that they had covered everything and their plan was as foolproof as it could get. As long as they stuck to the plan it should all go smoothly.

"I think we can relax for today and set out tomorrow. Jerry gave us way more time than we need," Tim said.

"Well that gives us more time to enjoy the luxury of the hotel!" Clover exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes at Clover's enthusiasm. "We should head to the beach nearby. It's a great day to swim," Alex stated.

"I agree, Alex. Let's go!" Clover replied, pulling Alex out the door of Tim's suite.

Once they were out the door, Sam turned to Tim, "Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

"It'll be fun, you should come if you feel like it," Sam said, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Sam made sure she packed everything she would need in her beach bag before she went into the bathroom to put on her bathing suit. She was excited to wear it, as she had just bought the lavender and blue colored bikini. After pulling on her cover up, she went out to meet Clover and Alex.<p>

"Alright, let's go. I need to introduce Alex to some cute guys." Clover said.

"Really Clover, you're turning into my mother!" Alex complained.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with wanting your best friend to have a sweet, loving boyfriend."

Sam simply shook her head at their banter, secretly grateful that Clover hadn't decided to find her a boyfriend. Upon arriving at the beach Sam found a secluded spot and laid out her towel, ready to relax and read, knowing that Clover would keep Alex busy. Just as she pulled out her book, someone came and sat next to her. She looked up to see Tim.

She smiled, "So you decided to come after all?"

"I didn't have anything better to do and you have been without your friends recently, so I figured I'd keep you company." He replied.

Sam laughed, "Well, I'm honored. Tim Scam is keeping me company."

"You'll find once you get to know me better that it's not out of the ordinary for me to keep my friends company. Now are you going to stay here the whole time or go swim?"

"Well, now that you asked, I guess I could go out and swim," she answered, getting up.

She slipped out of her cover up and turned to look at Tim, only to find him watching her. She blushed under his gaze. "Should we go then?"

"Yeah, let's go."

She ran ahead of him and into the surprisingly warm water. When she turned to look back, she saw that Tim had discarded the shirt he had previously been wearing. Sam stared for a moment at his muscled chest then looked away before she could be caught staring. They spent majority of the rest of the day on the beach. Sam knew before long that she was falling in love with Tim, but she also knew she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

><p>So I'm not totally happy with the ending and some parts of this chapter, but I really wanted to finish it. It's three in the morning, so I figured I should end it before the chapter gets worse due to my tiredness. I know there isn't a lot of romance yet, but it'll get there. I think I'll be able to put more romance into the actual mission portion of the story than I can here. Anyway, review? Let me know if you liked it.<p> 


	4. Close Spaces

**AN: **I know it's been like three years since I have updated this story which is ridiculous, but I just didn't know where I was going with it. I can't say that I fully know now either, but hopefully I can find a way to finish this. I'm going to try to finish it over the summer. I've been thinking about continuing this for a while, but I would like to send a shout out to pinkandpurple13 for reviewing Double Agent recently and giving me that final push to actually start this again. I know it's not super long, but I wanted to get something out so you know I'm still here. Anyway, that's enough from me, enjoy this next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own Totally Spies three years ago and unfortunately I don't own it now either.

* * *

><p><strong>Double Agent<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>Close Spaces

* * *

><p>Sam had once again joined Tim for breakfast downstairs.<p>

"Good morning, Tim!" His name left her lips easily and she smiled up at him.

"Good morning. You seem happy," he replied, signature smirk in place.

"Well, of course. I had tons of fun yesterday and I am now more than ready to start this mission. It's about time we got rid of LAMOS," Sam stated.

Tim sat down at the table and motioned for Sam to sit across from him, his face suddenly grew serious.

"There's actually been a new development with that and it's not good," Tim began, "Apparently the members of LAMOS have become much smarter in the few years they were inactive. They managed to set off a bomb in small city. No one was injured, but this changes everything. They are a lot more dangerous than we thought and we have no idea what they could do next. We have to approach this very carefully," Tim finished. Sam just stared at him in shock.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say. I never expected something like this from them. What does Jerry want us to do now?"

"He wants us to continue the mission as planned. He did say he would contact me later with further instructions so you should probably wake up Clover and Alex and meet me back in my room."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll go get them," Sam replied standing up.

Tim watched her walk away and couldn't help but let his gaze linger, something about that girl had always captivated him.

* * *

><p>"As surprising as it seems, this mission just might be one of the most dangerous ones you have ever been on. Because of that, we don't have any time to waste and as a result your weapons have been changed to more lethal ones that can cause much more damage. I've had them sent to the front desk and should be picked up immediately," Jerry's voice cut off as the message ended.<p>

"He's really not kidding is he?" Alex asked.

"No, it doesn't seem like he is," Tim replied while closing his cellphone, "I'll go get the package from the front desk now."

As soon as he left the room Clover spoke up.

"I'm starting to get used to it, but it is still so weird to work with him."

"It was weird at first, but he's nice," Sam replied.

Alex and Clover shared a knowing look behind Sam's back.

"Nice? That's all you got, Sammie?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, seriously, let's be honest here, now that he's a good guy we can say that he's hot!"

"Clover, you called him hot even when you knew he was evil," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Well now Scam's not as much of a pain," Clover retorted and Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes again.

"You know, we should probably start calling him Tim. It's odd that we call him by his last name now that he's on our side," Alex pointed out.

"That is also gonna take some getting used to," Clover replied.

Their conversation cut off as Scam entered the room. Unaware of their conversation about him, Tim began to open the box. He carefully cut the packaging tape ripping through the work, fragile, printed on the box. He then removed some of the extra packaging. The girls peered over his shoulder only to gasp at what the box revealed.

"We actually get real guns?! Sweet!" Clover exclaimed, immediately reaching for a gun from the box.

"They're not toys, Clover! They can do some real damage," Sam scolded, slapping Clover's hand away.

"She's right," Tim said while inspecting the weapon, "Jerry really isn't messing around. These are some very powerful weapons."

"I thought we were only supposed to capture them and bring them in alive?" Alex questioned.

"That is still the goal, but they are much more dangerous than you remember. They aren't as foolish as they were a few years ago. We might actually end up needing and using these," Tim explained.

Sam picked up a gun to get a closer look. While Tim's was a regular black color, the girls' still had the signature colors of pink and purple that WHOOP always gave them.

"I guess WHOOP couldn't resist giving us special colored weapons huh?" Clover asked.

Laughing, Sam replied, "Of course not."

The girls took their weapons, put them in a holster, and attached them to their spy suits. Everyone sat down and set a plan to split up and search LAMOS' headquarters for any other dangerous plans that LAMOS had set in motion and to find information to catch all the members.

* * *

><p>They both knew that as much as they wanted to, they couldn't just run into LAMOS' lair and blow it up, it wouldn't be that easy. LAMOS' plans had become much more complicated and much more sophisticated. The headquarters was a larger building, neatly maintained, most likely with stolen money. Sam sighed quietly as they entered the building.<p>

"There should be no one here, but be careful just in case," Tim whispered. Sam nodded her head in response, one hand on her weapon. Keeping an eye out for cameras, the two quietly crept into the building. Having memorized the floor plan Tim effortlessly led them to the main room where all the plans were kept. He motioned for Sam to start searching one side of the room and he started on the other.

"Tim! I think I found something!" Sam exclaimed after a few moments. The more she read the more worried she became. "They're planning something big. A lot of people could get hurt if they succeed with this, Tim." He walked over and began looking at the files.

"This is really bad…." Tim trailed off as he continued to read the papers in front of him.

Suddenly there was a crash from outside the room. Sam looked up panicked, "Someone's coming!" Before she realized what was happening Tim grabbed her arm and hid both of them behind a large bookshelf just as someone entered the room.

"How could you make such a careless mistake? You knew I needed those supplies and I needed them immediately. I have to finish these plans before WHOOP catches on to them," Terrence's yelling voice seemed to echo in the room.

"I'm sorry, sir. It was my mistake. I'll fix it immediately," a meek voice replied.

"You better fix it and fast! I want those supplies replaced by tomorrow!" Terrence shouted.

The door to the room opened and closed again. Sam felt like she had stopped breathing and only then did she realize how close she was to Tim. In the small space they were able to hide in she was pressed completely against him, enough that she could feel his muscles through his shirt. She blushed and looked back down, hoping that he hadn't seen her blush. She began to move away from him only to be pulled back against him somehow even closer than before. Sam looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Tim was smirking down at her.

"You can't be that anxious to leave, Sam. Terrence is still here," he whispered.

"I can't believe I have to depend on these idiots to get things done! I should just…" Terrence's voice was cut off by the ringing of a phone. "WHAT? Why are you calling me? ... No of course not, they can't do that. I'll be right there." Once again the door opened and closed. Sam waited a moment before stepping away from Tim, still a little disoriented at their closeness. She turned away to grab the files they had left on the desk.

"We should get out of here before he comes back. I think we've found all we need for now," she said heading to the door.

"You're right. We should get out of here immediately," Tim stated as unfazed as ever. Sam internally cursed his perfect composure.

They left the room and once again carefully navigated the hallways of the building when suddenly a voice rang out in the hallway.

"STOP!"

Both Sam and Tim saw a man come out of a room and block their path to the exit. They looked at each other and decided to run to the exit. As they began to move, then man pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Sam. Before she could register what was happening, she heard a gunshot.

"SAM!"

She fell backwards into a strong pair of arms. She vaguely registered Tim's face looking at her with concern before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: <strong>So I really wanted to finish this today, so I don't think the ending's all that great, it's a little rushed, but since I haven't written any fanfiction in about three years I guess it isn't too bad. So please leave a review and let me know if you still like this story! I didn't proof read it so feel free to let me know of any errors. And if you have any ideas of what should happen next let me know that too!


End file.
